A system on a chip or system on chip (SOC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that integrates components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip. The SOC may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and/or radio-frequency functions—all on a single chip substrate. A SOC may be self-powered using systems that convert vibrations, differences in temperature, or light into power. For example, a photovoltaic cell, located on the SOC, may power the SOC. A photovoltaic cell is an electrical device that converts light energy into electricity using the photovoltaic effect. The cell's current, voltage, and resistance varies when light is incident upon the cell. When exposed to light the cell can generate an electric current without being attached to any external voltage source. The light may be visible or invisible (e.g., infrared light). While conventional SOCs may include a photovoltaic cell, the current generated (and hence the power generated) by conventional silicon solar batteries (that store energy from photovoltaic cells) can be quite low (e.g., 1 mWh) depending on the illumination level. Such a low amount of current/power may be insufficient for many circuits on the SOC (e.g., a conventional (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) (CMOS) circuit). Such conventional systems may therefore need additional batteries (e.g., Li ion battery) to power circuits on the SOC.